The invention relates to a device for mechanically adjusting vibration behavior of a machine element.
On machines and systems, rotational and/or translational movements frequently result in specific operating frequencies, which possibly match the natural frequencies of these machines/systems or individual components of these machines/systems or are very similar thereto. This results in disadvantageous resonance excitations, which produce high bearing forces and material stresses (quicker fatigue) particularly also in the case of firmly bonded connections such as weld seams. System reliability is herewith also negatively affected. Such vibrations may be system-inherent or also produced by adjacently positioned machines or systems, e.g. in a ship carcass made of steel, which conveys vibrations effectively due to the material, and in which in most cases a number of diesel generator sets or centrifugal masses are provided, which can each produce vibrations.